happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wipe Out!
Wipe Out! is episode number 10.2 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description Cro-Marmot can totally shred the snow-covered alps, but can he hang ten against the big Kahuna, Lumpy? (Part 1) Surf’s up! The competition heats up as each contestant tries to make a splash. It’s sink or swim time for Cro-Marmot and Lumpy! (Part 2) Cro-Marmot has his frozen eye on the HTF surf trophy. (DVD) Plot 's massive snowglobe home.]] Cro-Marmot leaves his igloo perched atop a tall snowy hill, snowboarding down. He reaches the bottom and enters his ice cream truck, and it is revealed that his home is actually inside a giant snow globe. At the beach, everyone is surfing, dancing, and playing in the sun. Nutty runs up to The Mole, who is shaping surfboards, and asks for a bib for the upcoming surfing competition. Nutty gets his bib and then runs over to Cro-Marmot's ice cream truck when it pulls up. Nutty orders an ice cream cone, but he accidentally licks the ice cream off the cone into a nearby tidepool. Nutty scoops his cone into the water, hoping to get his ice cream, but instead he scoops up a sea urchin and places it in the spot of his ice cream. Even though Nutty is looking at his cone, he is completely oblivious to the fact that he grabbed an urchin and he scarfs the whole thing down in one go. Suddenly, the urchin puffs up and stabs Nutty's mouth in multiple places. Nutty begins stumbling in pain. This causes him to fall into the tidepool where he dropped his ice cream. There, he notices the ice cream scoop and tries in vain to lick it, but before his tongue touches it, he drowns. A small hermit crab uses Nutty's ice cream cone as a new shell, but it is almost stepped on by a golden-haired Lumpy carrying a surfboard. Lumpy shows off his surfing talents and trophies, wowing Toothy and making Giggles and Petunia swoon. Cro-Marmot sees the attention Lumpy is getting and imagines winning the tournament himself, receiving a trophy and a kiss from Giggles and Petunia. As everyone prepares for the tournament to begin, Handy has trouble zipping up his wetsuit. He asks The Mole to help him, but The Mole ends up catching Handy’s skin in the zipper. Handy screams in pain and The Mole quickly pulls down on the zipper, opening a large cut in Handy’s back and causing his organs to fly out of his body. The Mole grabs Handy’s heart, thinking that everything is okay now, and begins rubbing it on a surfboard, mistakenly believing that he is shaping the board with it. As Handy’s body is devoured by seagulls, Flaky runs up and takes her surfboard from The Mole without noticing that it is covered in blood. She hesitates getting into the water when all of a sudden, a wave crashes down on her and pulls her into the ocean. She clings to her surfboard in fear, riding over a wave which Cuddles decides to catch. He maneuvers the wave pretty well until he loses his balance and falls off, getting impaled on a buoy. His remains are quickly eaten by a flock of seagulls. maneuvers over the shark horde.]]Flaky nervously floats in the water, blood running off her surfboard. She realizes that she is far away from the mainland and begins paddling back to shore, all the while leaving a trail of blood behind her. Soon enough she has worn herself out and cannot see land anywhere. To make matters worse, sharks begin circling beneath her, attracted by the blood on her surfboard. She manages to avoid being eaten by a large group of sharks, and makes it onto a desert island. She hugs a palm tree, happy to be safe, when a coconut falls and cracks her skull, exposing her brain. As she lies on the ground disoriented and injured, the seagulls savagely eat her remains, leaving only her severed head. A seagull flies over the head and tries to eat it, but a shark pops out of the water and drags the seagull under the water, where it is eaten. Meanwhile, Cro-Marmot falls off his surfboard, into the water. Lumpy laughs at him and begins showboating, juggling three active chainsaws as he surfs. Cro-Marmot, knowing how to get a leg up on the competition, begins to use his powers to freeze the water into ice. Lumpy is distracted by this and fails to catch the chainsaws, which results in them cutting off both of his arms. To add insult to injury, his hair, which is revealed to be a wig, flies off. This prompts him to nervously grin at the viewer(s). Lumpy slides on the ice with his surfboard, crashes into Nutty’s body, and flies onto a surfboard The Mole is shaping, cutting his stomach on the fin. The Mole begins sanding Lumpy’s back, not noticing Lumpy’s screams of pain as he is listening to music on headphones. Cro-Marmot, now in his element, snowboards around the frozen waves, winning freezes the ocean.]]the competition and the trophy. Just like in his dreams, Giggles and Petunia rush up to kiss him. Unlike in his dream, however, their lips get stuck to the ice, and when they attempt to pull their lips off, they end up tearing them off. As the day ends, Cro-Marmot drives off in his ice cream truck, his new surfboard (Lumpy’s dead and shaved-down body) tied to the back. Back on the desert island, the hermit crab from before sheds Nutty’s cone and upgrades it to Flaky’s severed head. Moral "Don't make waves" Deaths #Nutty drowns in a tidepool. #Handy's organs fly out of a hole in his back when The Mole catches his skin in a zipper and then yanks the zipper down. #Cuddles (originally supposed to be Toothy) is impaled on a buoy. His remains are eaten by a flock of seagulls. #Flaky is devoured by a flock of seagulls after a coconut cracks her skull, revealing her brain. #A seagull is eaten by a shark as it tries to eat part of Flaky's disembodied head. #The urchin that Nutty ate and the sharks most likely die when the ocean freezes. (Debatable for the sharks, depending on how much of the ocean ended up freezing and whether or not the ocean was frozen completely or just from the surface) #Lumpy's body is shaped and cut into a surfboard. Injuries #Nutty unknowingly eats an urchin, mistaking it for a scoop of ice cream, and it suddenly puffs up in his mouth. #A coconut smashes onto Flaky's head, exposing her brain. #Lumpy has his arms sliced off by juggling chainsaws when he gets distracted by the ocean freezing up by Cro-Marmot. #When Lumpy falls onto the surfboard that The Mole is shaping, the fin of the surfboard gives Lumpy a long vertical cut along his stomach. #The Mole sands down Lumpy's back, making Lumpy scream loudly in pain. #The Mole stakes a trophy on Cro-Marmot's ice block, cracking it. (Debatable, as it is unknown whether this hurt him or not) #Petunia and Giggles get their lips torn off after kissing Cro-Marmot. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 6''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''5 *Total: 54.54% Destruction # Lumpy breaks the plates he was spinning. # Handy's wetsuit is eaten by seagulls. # A shark eats Flaky's surfboard. # Cro-Marmot's block of ice cracks after The Mole stakes a trophy into it. # Nutty's corpse's head is burst open when Lumpy crashes his surfboard into it. Goofs #In the opening credits, The Mole's name is just listed as "Mole". #Flaky actually had more of a co-star role in this episode, while Cuddles had more of a featuring role. #Cro-Marmot's club switches hands twice. #When Nutty puts on his surfing bib, it covers the candy cane on his chest. Later, the candy cane is outside the bib. #The lollipops on Nutty's face switch places when he falls in the tidal pool. #The directions of Lumpy's antlers change numerous times. #Lumpy has toes when he is first seen surfing, but only his feet are seen afterwards. #Petunia and Giggles switch places when Lumpy goes from showing them the surfing trophy to showing them his trophies. #After Lumpy shows off his trophies, Toothy is shown to be a competitor for the surfing contest. After Handy dies and the contest begins, however, Cuddles is the contestant with Toothy's surfboard. This is explained further in the trivia section. #The mole on The Mole's face changes places several times. #Handy has two hearts come out of him. #Handy's hat stays on his head after he falls dead. #When Flaky runs to the ocean, her quills faze through her surf board #When one of the sharks munches on Flaky's surf board, it's body is extended to disturbing proportions. #When the seagull is pulling Flaky's eyeball out, the eyeball has a circular pupil. #When Flaky is dead, her pupil is a black dot. #While Lumpy is juggling the chainsaws before he notices the ocean is freezing, the yellow stripe on his surfboard is missing. #When Nutty drowns in the tidal pool, it is not connected to the rest of the ocean shoreline, but it is after Cro-Marmot freezes the water (although this could be due to high tide). #Lumpy shows no signs of pain from having his stomach sliced by the fin of a surfboard. #Given the positions of both The Mole's ears and his earmuffs, he should have been able to hear Lumpy’s cries of pain. #Giggles and Petunia's lips get stuck onto Cro-Marmot's ice block, but before he leaves, their lips disappear. #It isn't possible for Lumpy to be skinned flat with his eyes still intact. #When Flaky is on the deserted island, there is only one palm tree. At the end of the episode, there are two palm trees. It is possible that the area shown is a different zone of the island. Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Ten Speed Category:Episodes Starring Cro-Marmot Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:More Survived Than Killed Category:Out of Focus Category:Beach Episodes Category:Large-Cast Episodes Category:Antagonistic Role's of Lumpy Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Mark Zaslove Category:Episodes With Deleted Scenes Category:The Cursed Idol Bombed